


Eternal Malice

by stirlingphoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deal with a Devil, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/pseuds/stirlingphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As revenge for being rejected from the Heavens, Trafalgar Law seeks to prove that the human race is unworthy of God's divine grace. After centuries of endless struggle, Law finds his solution in the condemned soul of Roronoa Zoro. From then on, Law remains unopposed until a threat large enough to ruin everything presents itself in the form of a rogue exorcist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Malice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Piece Halloween Fanfiction Project on tumblr! Special thanks to my sweet hermanita, Eorendel, for being a dear and betaing for me on such short notice. Thank you, my love!
> 
> Disclaimer: The brilliance that is One Piece does not belong to me, and nor will it ever. Getting to write fanfiction based on Oda's work is a true blessing in and of itself.
> 
> Chapter 1
> 
> Pairing: ZoLaw
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Warning: Dubious consent regarding sexual activity.

"So, this is it?" Law whispered to himself as he fell farther and farther from the magnificent array of clouds that he used to call home.

Never in his entire existence had he felt so helpless. As part of his punishment, the feathery white wings that could prevent him from making an inevitable collision with the ground had been ruthlessly torn away from him. To make matters worse, before his wings had been taken, his intangible being had been mercilessly encased in real, solidified flesh that would be more than capable of suffering the nasty effects that often accompanied falls.

Primarily, pure, unadulterated, physical anguish-a wretched sensation that Law was about to experience for the very first time. As he fell, Law emptied his mind of all thoughts and simply let the dull hum of the surrounding wind lull him into a false sense of security. To his dismay, mental clarity did Law absolutely no favors in preparing him for the harsh collision with solid bedrock made of pure granite.

Law knew that the sudden impact should have killed him in his new temporal body instantly. It should have been over, he should have disappeared from existence in its entirety, however he would never be so fortunate. No, instead of a quick and painless end, he felt every bone shatter and break in triplicate. His body contorted and became disfigured in ways that the human body should never be able to-he didn't want to even think of the internal damage his body must have taken. He thought he would be doomed to wallow in pain and misery for the rest of eternity, however, fortunately for him, that wasn't the case.

The feeling his body healing itself wasn't exactly unpleasant, but Law wasn't about to go jumping off Mount Sinai to simulate the ordeal all over again anytime soon. The sensation was completely indescribable, and Law was utterly unable to to compare his body's restorative properties to anything else. Within a matter of minutes, every fractured bone had been fixed, his dark skin was repaired without a single scar, and his insides were fully functional.

When the initial shock of the whole endeavor wore off, he gathered up enough strength to pick himself up from the rocky wasteland he had been thrown onto by a being whose power-much to his chagrin-was vastly superior to his own.

As much as Law hated to admit it, there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop this from happening. He could fight, lash out, rebel, and contest this unreasonable decision all the he wanted, but in the end, he knew all-too-well that every attempt for it would be useless. The only thing he would accomplish was twisting the dagger further into his already severely wounded pride.

Law looked up at the night sky, staring directly into the icy blue eyes of the one who had cast him out of the heavens and forced him down into a place lower than the mysterious bottom of the lowest trench in the ocean. It was a dark, desolate place that would forever elude Heaven's light; a place created specifically for him to rule over; a place where he could rot in an eternal state of anguish and despair-along with the countless other miserable souls he would inevitably manage to drag down with him.

Although Law had never been farther away from Heaven and the beautiful grace the Promised Land offered, he could still see the stunning brilliance of the night sky. The sky was riddled with hundreds upon thousands of shining stars, however it had become noticeably dull and bleak, as if the brightest of the entire group had met a sudden demise.

Law couldn't help but take a bit of satisfaction in more-than-obvious loss the sky had taken. Not only was the star that gave the sky a radiant, almost incandescent glow gone, but approximately one-third of the others stars that had been once proudly displayed were missing as well.

And it was all thanks to him. Misery loved company, after all. If nothing else was gained from this endeavor, at the very least he wouldn't be alone. Somehow, forcing others to suffer along with him was a grand achievement in and of itself.

You have one more chance to repent.

The strong voice shook the very foundation of the jagged cliff Law stood on. Part of him thought that his tormentor sought to increase his never-ending pain and humiliation ten-fold by making the solid igneous rock crumble and dissolve beneath him, causing him to fall further into the desolate area. Even though his newly-acquired tangible body would not take any permanent damage, Law was still less than eager to experience what being impaled by an unnaturally sharp stalagmite would feel like.

However, the cliff remained strong, and Law did not falter. He stood tall refusing to back down. Law's golden eyes burned like molten lava as he met the gaze of the being he had once adored as a father.

"Never," Law spat disdainfully. "They are inferior beings, why should I be made to serve anyone lesser than myself?"

If that is your answer, the kingdom of Heaven will forever be out of your reach.

Law growled hatefully at the spirit he used to call 'god'. Never again would he worship or bow to this all-powerful being. Creator of the universe be damned, he never asked for this life, he never asked to be this way.

"They will never love you the way I do."

The part of him that still retained a naive sense of innocence could not understand why this was happening. He couldn't fathom why someone whom he had cherished and respected would toss him aside so easily, as if he was nothing. The resulting knot in his chest was infinitely more painful than his fall, and he would gratefully relive the horrific experience of breaking every bone in his body simultaneously for the rest of his miserable life, rather than live another second with such pressure.

You are mistaken. You do not understand significance of their creation.

Law only rolled his eyes at the assertion. "On the contrary, it is you who is mistaken. I understand your reason for bringing such pitiful creatures into existence more than anyone else!" Law said with the utmost confidence in his voice.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Law said sarcastically, "but the human race will bring you nothing but disappointment."

One day you will see the error of your ways. Until then, you will walk amongst the people you belittle.

Law snarled and clenched his hands together in pure rage. Only when small droplets of blood started to trickle in between his fingers did he finally loosen his balled up fists.

"Mark my words," Law spat vehemently, "you will regret choosing them over me."

Law waited for a reply. He was more than ready for whatever over-confident comeback his new adversary might throw at him, however, the only response Law received was absolute silence.

He knew then that he had been left alone.

"I'll make sure of it," Law whispered darkly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sky was overcast, and the ominous clouds promised that sunlight would not return anytime soon. The frigid air was merciless against his skin, and the brutal winds sliced into his bloody flesh, as if the strained epidermal tissue was nothing more than hot butter being cut through by a knife.

Regardless of the circumstances, Zoro had made peace with himself long before the judgment of 'guilty' had been passed upon him.

As Zoro stood on the temporary platform that was placed directly under the Dule tree, with the noose wrapped loosely around his neck, he aimlessly looked out amongst the large throng of people who had come to witness his death. Cold, unseeing eyes scanned the horde of people with blatant disinterest. An entire congregation of people who would love nothing more than to watch him suffer an excruciatingly long and agonizing death by asphyxiation—rather than the quick and simple snap-of-the-neck-death—his execution style promised. It wasn't the last thing he would have chosen to see before death, but he supposed the sight didn't really matter either.

He had no reason to listen to the priest rattle off the numerous charges brought against him for the umpteenth time; it didn't matter if the accusations brought against him were legitimate or not. He would hang for the crimes all the same.

Even though he was the current subject of entertainment for hundreds of townspeople, Zoro could not shake the feeling that he was being watched by something whose intentions were far more sinister than those of the villagers. It really didn't matter whether something was really watching him or not; it wasn't going to change the cruel fate that had befallen him. However, he couldn't help but take interest in the thought. His eyes darted around, searching for something he wasn't sure was even there.

And that was when he saw him.

The man's tall stature alone was enough to make him stand out in the crowd, and the elongated nodachi he carried that was almost as tall only piqued Zoro's interest further. Instead of jovially observing the spectacle before him like the rest of the onlookers, the man's gaze seemed to focus solely on Zoro.

Unintentionally, Zoro locked eyes with the mysterious person. While Zoro's eyes were filled with brazen confusion, his interest's eyes were filled with genuine assurance, as if he knew something that Zoro didn't.

Perhaps he was seeing more than what was really there, but he felt as if this new person was trying to tell him something, like he was there to let Zoro know it wasn't over—that it was just the beginning. Zoro was thoroughly fixated with this man; at that moment, it was as if nothing else existed. There was only him, Zoro, and a secret message that was impossible for Zoro to decode.

Zoro was so enthralled that he didn't notice the executioner join him on the rickety platform, the stunned silence of the crowd went unnoticed, and feeling of the platform giving out beneath him remained unregistered.

A strong, yet quiet voice was the last bit of stimuli Zoro was exposed to before the noose went taut and severed his spinal cord, killing him instantly without the slightest bit of pain.

"I'll see you soon, Roronoa-ya."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whilst he still walked amongst the living, Roronoa Zoro had never once considered the possibility of an afterlife. Religion and the concept of some higher being watching over him were not appealing to him in the least. Needless to say, Zoro was more than a little surprised to find himself standing on a cliff side that overlooked a stalagmite-ridden cavern. If he didn't know any better, Zoro would have actually thought that he was in some sort of dark, damp cave.

The sound of footsteps coming closer to him broke his train of thought; Zoro turned around only to come face-to-face with the very man who had so thoroughly stolen his attention just before his death. The man wore the same, easy-going, yet somehow sinister grin he had given Zoro upon their original encounter, the sheathed blade of his large nodachi rested easily on his right shoulder as he carried it along. He stopped less than a meter's distance away from Zoro.

"Welcome to hell, Roronoa-ya," he said in a warm voice, that was much too kind for Zoro's liking.

Zoro could only stare numbly at the man before him as he desperately tried to piece the entire situation together. Although the revelation that he was in fact, in hell, was marginally daunting, news paled in comparison to the hundreds of other concerns that had consumed him. He had absolutely no clue what what was going on, who this baffling man was—and perhaps most importantly—what this stranger wanted with him.

He must have been wearing a supremely befuddled, if not downright stupid look on his face, because the man before him tilted his head to the side in mild curiosity.

"Surprised to be here?" he asked.

"No," Zoro answered honestly, because the truth of it was, the news wasn't all that shocking to him. Zoro was the first person to admit that he had committed one or two sins in his lifetime that could very well warrant a one-way-trip to hell.

The man looked like he was about to ask another question, however Zoro cut him before he got the chance.

"Are you the devil?" Zoro wanted to slap himself from how utterly foolish his simple question sounded. There were so many more pertinent information he wanted to ask; he could think of a plethora of useful questions that he would much rather have answers to, but of course, the answer he cared least about belonged to the answer that had just fallen from his mouth.

The man chuckled in response. "The one and only."

"Do you have a name?" Zoro asked before he could stop himself.

"I have many."

"Of course you do," Zoro responded in a deadpan manner. "What should I call you?" Zoro tried again, hoping that a straightforward question would get him a direct answer.

The man paused for a bit, obviously needing a moment to consider how he'd like to to be be addressed by Zoro. Zoro couldn't help but smile internally, little did the devil know, he'd refer to him however he damn well pleased.

"You," Law paused again, as if he were trying to emphasize a point, "may call me Trafalgar Law."

Zoro shrugged casually. "Fine by me."

"Glad you find it agreeable," Law responded with feigned kindness.

"Why am I here?" Zoro asked, wishing to get to the real matter at hand.

"That should be fairly obvious, yes?" Law smirked at him, eyes glinting with amusement.

"Tch," Zoro rolled his eyes and cross his arms over his chest. "No, I mean here, in this room, with you? You don't actually take the time to orientate each and every condemned soul, do you?"

"You're correct," Law nodded, "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Zoro wished that he could hide the foolish look he must have been sporting, however there was no way he could have shielded his utter confusion.

"Yes, a proposition," the devil stated again, prompting Zoro to continue. The swift tapping of his foot against the wooden floor gave Zoro the distinct impression that he was getting impatient.

It took a moment longer for Zoro to sort out his muddled thoughts through his mind's present state of consternation, but finally he was able to find the proper words.

"Why? I mean," Zoro paused for a moment, obviously not having his ideas as composed as he intended.

Although he didn't feel the slightest bit of intimidation from Law's piercing gaze, Zoro couldn't help but feel frustrated. He had never had trouble with speaking his mind before, but speaking suddenly became rather difficult when he no longer knew what to think.

"You already have my soul, right?" Zoro asked.

"Correct," Law nodded in agreement. He seemed to be more than pleased with Zoro's assertion, which only persuaded Zoro to expand upon that line of thought.

"Then what could I, a condemned soul, possibly have to offer you?"

"More than you could possibly imagine," Law responded with wicked grin.

"And what if I refuse?" Zoro asked with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"You'll have to forgive me," Law answered in a cordial voice, however the tone hinted that his true intentions were less than genuine.

"I tend to use certain terminology rather loosely," Law continued, "and you see, even though I said I was offering you a proposition, the face of the matter is, I'm not giving you a choice."

Law quickly unsheathed his nodachi and before Zoro had time to react, Law had run him through with the long sword. Zoro briefly wondered how Law could impale his very soul, but the question was drowned out by the alarming pain that came with having his heart pierced with immeasurable force. Zoro looked at Law with wide, questioning eyes, however just like before his death, Zoro found no answer hidden in those mischievous golden orbs.

"What the hell-" Zoro managed to gasp out.

"Not this time," Law corrected him with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Zoro watched frozen in utter horror as Law twisted the blade of the nodachi farther into his chest. Law continued to push his sword further and further into Zoro's chest until the hilt was pressed firmly against his left pectoral muscle. Finally, Law seemed pleased with his work, and he promptly withdrew his nodachi from Zoro's person with swift precision.

Without Law's support, Zoro was left to fall to his knees in unbearable pain. Despite his state of tortured anguish, Zoro's mind was reeling with questions. He didn't understand how his immortal soul could feel so life-like, how he could feel like he was suffocating from his lungs being filled up with blood when he no longer possessed a physical form.

Against his better judgment, Zoro forced himself to look back up, only to become nauseous from the sight of Law grinning like a madman as he held Zoro's punctured heart in the palm of his hands.

"There's no use fighting it, Roronoa-ya."

For once, Zoro didn't have the energy to fight back. For the second time that day, Zoro fell unconscious under the watchful eyes of Trafalgar Law.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As expected, Law made it back to Earth before Zoro's soul did. He wasn't at all surprised to see that Zoro's body had yet to be removed from the Dule tree that it had been executed at only hours ago. He knew that Zoro's body was being used to serve as a warning to the nearby townspeople and any passersby who might dare to trek down the same path Zoro had.

Somehow Law doubted that would happen anytime soon. Judging from the numerous whipping lacerations that decorated Zoro's rigid torso and back, the executioners had made his death out to be quite the public spectacle. Law was almost sorry that he had only been present for the final act.

Law didn't belabor the thought as he continued to watch Zoro's body sway back and forth like a pendulum in the wind. His eyes instinctively drifted towards the most peculiar feature of the morbid display before him, and almost instantly, Law's already piqued interest over Zoro increased tenfold.

Law was well aware that he was witness to a phenomenon that was perfectly natural for the human body to experience post-mortem, especially for a male corpse that had been hanged. Once the heart stopped beating and ceased the circulation of blood flow throughout the body, it was only logical for the blood to succumb to the unwavering law of gravity and trickle down to the body's lower extremities, causing the legs and feet to swell to disproportionate sizes. To Law's supreme delight, the blood had also settled in Zoro's nether regions, giving his body the loveliest of terminal erections.

At that moment, Law wanted nothing more than to remove the black trousers that hid Zoro's cock from him and let himself indulge in the various pleasures he could think to do with icy cold, engorged flesh.

Just as he was about to touch the cold, damp fabric of Zoro's clothing, a bright green, ethereal-like presence wrapped itself around the limp body, and completely engulfed the corpse. Law watched numbly as Zoro's soul re-entered his body, Zoro's tattered skin quickly absorbed the eerie light that was his very soul, and soon his entire being glowed radiantly.

For a moment, Law was wholly captivated by the the vivid sight of Zoro's soul and body becoming one once again. The experience in and of itself was something Law had never witnessed before, and he quickly noted that his fascination was well worth trouble Zoro would surely give him in the future.

Law reached into his black trench coat, and took out the bloody heart he had forcefully taken from Zoro only a short while ago. Almost instantly, the organ absorbed the celestial-looking light that surrounded Zoro's body.

Zoro's heart seemed to beat on its own accord for a moment, Law watched with a gleeful expression on his face as he watched it accept the bright green light into its empty cavities. When the soft glow died down, Law placed the heart back into his jacket, intending to keep the vital organ safe for later.

Just then, Zoro's body started to convulse and seize uncontrollably; the jerky movements immediately brought Law back to his senses. Law had let himself become sidetracked for long enough and he still had work to do, his goals were far from accomplished, although acquiring Roronoa Zoro was the biggest breakthrough he had made in centuries.

The powerful tremors that wracked Zoro's body caused the old tree branch that his body was hanging from to shake violently, the thought that the the limb might break briefly occurred to Law, before the much more distinct sound of bones snapping together earned his full attention. The noose around Zoro's neck had somehow loosened, and the vertebrae of the upper spinal column that had broken during the initial hanging aligned themselves back together perfectly.

Before the noose could tighten and break Zoro's neck for a second time, Law unsheathed his nodachi once again and effortlessly cut through the rope, causing Zoro to fall gracelessly to the cold, hard, ground. Upon impact, Zoro's body ceased its frantic spasming and his eyes shot open almost instantly.

For what seemed like an eternity, Law watched with stunned amusement as Zoro struggled to regain control of his senses. He recalled the bitter memories of what it felt like to be transformed from a completely celestial presence to a lesser, tangible existence, and while his body much more resilient and powerful than any mortal's was, still capable of pain and suffering.

For Zoro however, the transformation was the exact opposite. Although his new body would still experience pain, the degree of suffering would be minimized. Now, his neck could break over and over again and it still wouldn't kill him. Taking a knife to the chest would still be a problem for him, however with the other special 'talents' Zoro's body would have, preventing such an occurrence should be more than feasible for him.

If Law was being completely honest with himself, he'd admit that he wasn't absolutely sure of each and every exact change that Zoro would undergo. He knew what hypothetically what should happen, however practice always varied from theory, and Law was prepared to adjust to any unforeseen developments.

Finally, Zoro seemed to regain some of his senses, or at the very least he was able to comprehend his surroundings. Stubby nails dug into the ground as he looked up and met Law's gaze. Zoro seemed to fixate on Law momentarily, as if he thought he could decode the devil's thought process by simply staring at him. Questioning eyes bore into highly entertained yellow ones; Law was almost sorry to have Zoro's silent plea denied.

After what Law perceived as yet another intense stare down, Zoro must have realized that he wasn't going to receive the answers he needed through staring alone. Slowly, he picked himself up off the ground and composed himself.

"The fuck is happening to me?" he asked in an an obviously pained voice.

"Your body is changing. It needs time to adjust to the 'modifications' I have given it," Law answered truthfully. He saw no point in torturing Zoro further on that point; he could think of far better ideas to abuse Zoro with.

"Fuck," Zoro repeated in between harsh, haggard breaths.

Law could only imagine what Zoro was going through, however he knew that the only way to get Zoro past his suffering was to complete the transformation. With practiced ease, he opened his nodachi a small amount so that he could run his wrist along the sharp blade. The resulting gash began to bleed profusely, and he immediately held his arm out to Zoro.

"Drink," Law ordered.

Zoro stared at him with dumbfounded look on his face. "What?"

"You heard me," Law said, trying to remain calm. "You need to complete your transformation in order to end the unbearable anguish you must be feeling."

Zoro slapped his proffered wrist away. "'S not happening. Take me back to Hell, give me another punishment, I don't care,"

Zoro's refusal only made Law laugh. "I'm afraid that's not how it works, Roronoa-ya," Law said as he advanced on Zoro.

"You see, this punishment that I've created, I designed specifically for you. This transformation, it's not only meant to torture you, it's also meant to help you achieve the goals you failed to accomplish when you were alive."

Law didn't spare another second on trivial explanations. He was bound and determined to make Zoro complete his metamorphosis of sorts, if anything, Zoro's resilience only made his task more enjoyable.

Law clasped Zoro's broad shoulders and threw him against the Dule tree with a barbaric speed that would have shattered the entire skeletal system of a normal human being. He kept a firm hold on Zoro's right arm with his left hand as his right hand wasted no time in going straight for Zoro's cock, the area he had been lustfully eying since his return to Earth.

Law slipped his hand past the waistband of Zoro's trousers with ease, and took ahold of Zoro's erect penis. He wasn't at all surprised to find that Zoro's cock was already leaking generous amounts of preseminal fluid; the cold pre-ejaculate that had discharged during death mixed wonderfully with the hot liquid that that was currently being expelled from Zoro's overheated body, and the resulting solution made the natural lubricant more than exceptional. The lack of friction between his hand and Zoro's erection made his jerking motions quicker than he would have liked, however judging from the look of unadulterated bliss on Zoro's face, the rapid pace was the least of his concerns.

Law's amber-colored eyes glistened with mirth and mischievousness he watched Zoro's facial expressions contort in the most alluring of ways. Zoro's dark eyes were clouded with desire and an insatiable need, and his breathing had become ragged and uncontrolled. However, the highly provocative scene before him simply wasn't enough.

Law knew that Zoro's charm did not exist in visual appeal alone, and he was more than determined to make Zoro give him everything he had.

If Law was going to have Zoro, he would have all of him. Why settle for just his soul when if he played his cards just right, he could have so much more? At this point, Law realized that Zoro's inevitable transformation would be one hell of a bonus.

Without giving Zoro even the briefest of reprieves, he quickly dropped to his knees, pulling Zoro's pants down along with him. Law eyed Zoro's enlarged cock with pure delight. The penis stood proudly erect and was essentially begging for Law's undivided attention-of which Law was more than happy to give.

Law started out slowly, he leaned in and licked the weeping tip gently before taking the head of Zoro's dick into his mouth and sucking lewdly on the sensitive skin. Soon, it wasn't enough for Law, and he hollowed his cheeks to take in all of Zoro's swollen cock. Ever so gently he let his teeth graze over the heavily-stimulated flesh as he continued to suck and twirl his tongue around Zoro's erection for all he was worth. Eventually he was able to relax the muscles in the back of his throat and take Zoro in even further.

The sound of Zoro's pleasured voice rang throughout Law's ears, if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Zoro was the lead soloist of the Heavens' angelic choir. As the frequency of Zoro's pleasured moans and soft whimpers increased, Law became more and more infatuated with the endless symphony. He completely lost himself in the moment, indulging in Zoro's sweet melody while he vigorously continued his ministrations on Zoro's cock, fervently sucking on the heated flesh and lapping up every drop of semen like it was a precious drink that would be a sin to waste-a transgression that not even the devil himself was willing to make.

It wasn't until he felt the extremely unpleasant sensation of ridged claws digging into his scalp and yanking him into a standing position, did Law finally regain his senses. He locked eyes with Zoro for the the briefest of moments, and saw the frightfully feral look in his black eyes before Zoro pulled him forward and crushed their lips together in the most animalistic, yet exciting kiss of his life.

Zoro harshly nibbled at Law's lips, the pressure was just shy of piercing the skin, and it was all-too-obvious as to just how much this little tryst was taxing on Zoro's self-control. Law could practically feel Zoro's unnecessarily stubborn sense of willpower slipping away; it wouldn't be long before Zoro fell victim to the all-encompassing trap of temptation, Law was sure of it.

Sensing Zoro's hesitancy, Law took matters into his own hands. He deepened the kiss, and let his tongue explore and feel the unique indents and grooves of Zoro's teeth and palate. Meanwhile, he busied his hands with tearing Zoro's clothes off of his person. At that moment, Law could not have cared less about the consequences of his actions, the only things that mattered were achieving the maximum amount of skin-on-skin contact possible, and getting Zoro to indulge in the forbidden taste of his blood.

At long last, he let Zoro hastily strip him of his bothersome clothes, the chilly air felt refreshing against his warm skin and he sighed contently. Before he knew it, Zoro had hastily spun him around so he was now leaning against the tree. He barely noticed the feeling of the rough tree bark digging into his back as Zoro lifted his legs up so that they would easily wrap around the perfect curvatures of Zoro's waist.

Zoro wasted no time aligning himself with Law's entrance. He spared Law a quick glance, as if he needed to ask Law for permission at this stage in the game. Law would have found the occurrence laughable if he hadn't found himself in the same state of need as Zoro was in. Law would never admit, but Zoro had thoroughly succeeded in turning him on more than anyone else ever had before, and he had the sorely neglected erection to prove it.

No sooner had Law given a hurried nod of confirmation, before he found himself being crudely impaled by Zoro's hard dick. It didn't matter that he was entered without any preparation whatsoever, the intense feeling of being so completely filled was more euphoric than he remembered. Law barely had any time adjust before Zoro started to thrust in and out him with a brutally fast pace.

The discomfort from the initial penetration was quickly washed away and replaced with unadulterated bliss. With the rate Zoro was going, Law knew he that he wouldn't need any added stimulation to his own cock; the relentless abuse that Zoro was delivering to his prostate was more than enough. His entire being felt like it was on fire; Zoro's touch was so wonderfully divine-the thought he had found Heaven on Earth flittered through his cloudy mind.

Law clawed at Zoro's shoulder blades for support as he mercilessly clenched around Zoro's hardened flesh. He looked at Zoro's face, only to see that Zoro's lustful gaze was focused on his own neck, and Law knew right there and then that he had won. He could sense Zoro's desperation, he knew just how badly Zoro wanted the the blood that flowed freely in the veins just beneath his tanned skin.

Ever so carefully, he leaned in and whispered in the most erotic, needy voice he could muster.

"Do it."

That was the final push that Zoro needed.

Zoro harshly forced Law's head back against the tree so that his neck and the rapidly beating brachial artery were properly bared before him. Law made sure to witness the elegant elongation of Zoro's canines just before he dove in and sank his new fangs into Law's waiting flesh.

The feeling of having Zoro drink from him was more intoxicating than he ever could have imagined, and the sensation triggered the most satisfying orgasm he had ever had. As he came, his anal muscles became even tighter around Zoro, and after two harsh thrusts, Zoro finally reached his climax as well, and covered Law's insides with his seed.

As Law worked to even out his breathing and calm down from his euphoric high, Zoro continued to lick at the blood that generously poured from the wound in his neck. Law realized that he didn't really mind, if anything, he thought that the touch of Zoro's tongue induced a slight tickling sensation, which somehow, Law found to be oddly comforting.

To his surprise, Zoro was being rather gentle with his attentions to Law's neck, so as a small reward Law let Zoro enjoy his first meal in peace. On a whim, he carefully ran his fingers through Zoro's green hair, and let his hands indulge in a repetitive motion that dangerously resembled petting.

When he saw the faint pink glow of the rising sun in the horizon, he stopped Zoro by cupping his cheeks and bringing him up for a soft kiss. He recalled during the theorizing and experimentation process that the sun would have detrimental effects on Zoro's new form. After the kiss, he looked into Zoro's eyes and spoke with a voice that absolute and left little room for any questioning.

"We need to leave. I know you have many questions, but trust me. I will answer them once we get you to a safe place."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! If you're interested, please stay tuned for chapter two! As always, constructive criticism and suggestions/comments of any kind are always welcomed! Thanks again!


End file.
